


Distractions

by glassesgay



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "Studying", Alternate Universe - High School, High School AU, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Study Date, Studying, but it does get steamy, nothing actually nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesgay/pseuds/glassesgay
Summary: Logan and Virgil are trying to study but get "distracted."





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by scorching-scotch on Tumblr

Virgil huffed as he leaned back against the couch.  His science exam was coming up and he really had a lot of material to study.  And since Logan knew Virgil would put it off as long as possible, Logan made Virgil come over to his house to study with him.

And Virgil was really tired of going over flashcards.

"Are we almost done?" Virgil groaned into his hands.

"Just a couple more chapters, Virgil," Logan responded.  Virgil groaned again and ran his hands down his face.

"You can do it," Logan said as he reached for Virgil's hand and brought it to his lips without ever actually looking at him.  Virgil sighed and sat back up, leaning in closer to Logan.

It wasn't too long again until Virgil got really bored.  He leaned his head on Logan's shoulder as Logan asked him for definitions of this section's vocabulary words.

Virgil said he didn't understand something just because he knew Logan would go on a little tangent about it and Virgil wouldn't have to worry about answering questions for a bit.

So as Logan droned on about special relativity or something, Virgil found himself just admiring Logan's face.  He was pretty.  Logan always wanted to look professional, so he had perfect skin that most were jealous of.  His eyelashes were longer than most, and Virgil had heard plenty of complaints from their mutual friend Roman on how 'those perfect eyelashes were being wasted on Logan.'  Virgil noticed a strand of hair starting to fall from Logan's styled-back hair, and as Virgil pushed it back he noticed Logan was speaking to him.

"Virgil?"

"Hm?"

Logan sighed.  "You're not paying attention, are you?"

"Sorry, not really," Virgil murmured.  Logan exhaled softly and closed the textbook.

"A short break, then,"" Logan said.  Virgil relaxed immediately.  He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him so they were both leaning back on the couch, Virgil snuggling into Logan's side.

Logan sighed but was smiling as he wrapped his arm around Virgil in return.

"I mean it when I say a  _short_ break, Virgil," Logan said.

"I know," Virgil murmured against Logan's side, frowning a bit.  "How was your math exam this morning?"

"Stupidly easy."

They idly chatted for a while before Logan took his arm off of Virgil's shoulder and decided they needed to study again.  Virgil groaned and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Virgil.  We're almost done."

Virgil sighed and sat back up with Logan as Logan reopened the textbook.  Virgil kept his arms around Logan's waist as he rested his head back on Logan's shoulder and tried to focus on Logan as he discussed review questions and chapter summaries.  Logan put his arm back around Virgil to grab his attention when he saw Virgil was starting to drift out of focus again.

It didn't take long for Virgil to stop focusing, though.  He looked back up at Logan's face as he spoke.  He was so pretty that Virgil couldn't help himself.  Logan was about to say something else but was interrupted when Virgil put his hand on his cheek and pushed Logan's face towards his own to kiss him.  Logan was caught by surprise but after a couple of seconds relaxed and kissed him back.

Fuck, Virgil missed this.  With exams lately they hadn't been able to see each other very often for the last couple of weeks.  And Virgil had missed Logan so very, very much.  Logan pulled away too soon for Virgil, though, and as Virgil went to pull Logan back to him Logan stopped him.

"Come on, the exam is tomorrow.  You need to study."

Virgil huffed.  Virgil made an attempt to wrap his arms back around Logan's waist like before but Logan stopped him again.

"You need to focus on the material, not me."

This made Virgil more agitated.  He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands as they went back to studying.  Virgil knew Logan was right, but frankly he cared more about Logan than physics.

After only a few minutes Virgil got impatient.  He sat up straight and started kissing on Logan's jawline.  He heard Logan's breath hitch in surprise.

"Virgil."

"Hm?" Virgil hummed, feigning ignorance as he moved down to Logan's neck.

"Don't you think you need to-"

"I think studying can wait a few more minutes," Virgil whispered against Logan's skin as he moved farther down his neck.

Logan had no more objections as Virgil unbuttoned the first few buttons on Logan's shirt to get access to his collarbone.  Virgil smiled as he heard Logan moan.  He only heard it for a second before Logan stopped himself, as he didn't like to be vocal.  But Virgil heard it.

Virgil moved so he was on Logan's lap.  He started working his way down the other side of Logan's neck and Logan's breath hitched again.

Logan moved his hands to Virgil's face and he pulled Virgil up so he could kiss him.  Virgil immediately went to tangle his hands in Logan's hair to pull Logan closer to him.  He gasped as Logan bit his bottom lip and Logan took that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, making Virgil suppress a moan as Logan moved his hands down from Virgil's face to the small of his back to push their bodies closer together.

This time Virgil pulled away first, gasping for air with his lips red and swollen.  He found joy seeing Logan in a similar state, red lips and disheveled hair.  Logan's eyes were dark as he pulled Virgil back to him to continue what Virgil had so rudely interrupted.

Virgil squealed as Logan pushed him down against the couch.  Logan pinned him down and kissed Virgil only briefly before moving down Virgil's neck.  He smirked as he heard Virgil's little gasps and moans.  While Logan wasn't very vocal, Virgil was.  And oh, how Logan loved it.  Logan's hands went under Virgil's shirt and wandered over his thin frame.  Virgil was a whimpering mess beneath Logan and Logan reveled in every noise that came from Virgil's mouth.

Logan's lips went back to Virgil's for only a couple of seconds before he froze.  He held up a finger to show Virgil to be quiet.  That's when Virgil heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

Logan quickly got off of Virgil and helped him sit up.  He buttoned his shirt and with two swift movements his hair was back to it's usual state.  Logan had regained his composure quickly, but Virgil was just sitting there, wide-eyed and trying to catch his breath.  He looked over at Logan.

"Wanna go to your room?"

Logan smirked.

"I think it's time we got back to studying."

Before Virgil could object, Logan gave him a quick kiss on the lips before getting up to greet his parents.  Virgil leaned back and groaned into his hands.  Logan would be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :P Requests are open on my Tumblr imlovethomassanders. Check out my other works if you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
